Episode 60 - Samurai Cop 2: Deadly Vengeance
' ''Samurai Cop 2: Deadly Vengeance' is a 2015 action film--the sequel to the 1991 film, Samurai Cop. It features several of the first film's cast members, including Mathew Karedas (Matt Hannon), Mark Frazer, Cranston Komuro, and Gerald Okamura, as well as newcomers, Bai Ling, Kayden Kross, and...Tommy Wiseau. Yep. It is sadly notable for having entirely too much self-awareness and lacking any and all of the ironic comedy from the original film. Plot No. You can't make me. Notable Characters * Joe Marshall * Frank Washington * Fuj Fujiyama * Okamura * Linton Kitano * Dogge Sakamoto * Gail Higgins * Michael Collins * Milena Roberts/Jennifer * Master Kitano * Hera * Satoshi Cutter * Peggy Thomas * Bobbie The Episode *This episode marks the 5th anniversary of the Tranquil Tirades ''podcast--not to be confused with Episode 17 - The Fifth Anniversary Show, which marked the fifth anniversary of the first Tranquil Tirades written review (Double Dragon) *It is the second Tommy Wiseau film to be covered on the show *This was supposed to be a fun episode to recover from the shitstorm that was ''Jem and the Holograms''; however, the fact that the movie is so absurdly self-aware caused both hosts great disappointment and ruined any chance of it being classified as a Farva. Scores James - Disappointment Damien - Miss Highlights * James reciting Tommy Wiseau's entire monologue(?) * James managing to get an Ultra Vortek reference * Damien explaining the origins of both Dr. Tracksuit and China Don't Care * James workshopping the entire 'plan' Jennifer cooked up * Damien wanting to get licked by Bai Ling * Grant gets his nickname * Ian's MP3 feedback References * Merv Griffin * Natassia Malthe * The Apocalypse * Jupiter Ascending * Jem and the Holograms * The Happening * Samurai Cop * Tommy Wiseau * The Room * George Lucas * Star Wars * ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' * The Cutting Crew * Easter Bunny Puppy * I Know Who Killed Me * Days of our Lives * The Cryptkeeper * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Gorillaz * Xenophage * Demolition Man * ''Zardoz'' * Dead Alive * General Katana * Highlander II * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * The Fifth Element * Lockdown * Manimal * ''Birdemic'' * Depeche Mode * Maniac Cop * Robert Z'dar * Tupac * Oregon Trail * Lucky Star * Mortal Kombat * [[Episode 28 - A Talking Cat!?!|''A Talking Cat!?!]] * Pam Anderson * Thumbelina * ''A Halloween Puppy * David DeCoteau * My Stepbrother is a Vampire!?! * Trophy Heads * Merrily * Wayne Gretsky * Battlefield Earth * Steven Seagal * Hulk Hogan * Andre the Giant * Showgirls * Ken Jeong * Ayane * Double Team * Kids in the Hall * Nation of Domination * Ron Simmons * Bradshaw * Limp Bizkit * King Kong Bundy * Vincent D'Onofrio * Trent Reznor * Space, The Infinite Frontier * Jeff Goldblum * Tattoo Assassins * Dave Meltzer * Escape from LA * Highlander: The Source * Bloodrayne * Street Fighter EX * Game of Death * Troll 2 * Faust: Love of the Damned * WMAC Masters * Karate Fighters * A Nightmare on Elm Street * The Simpsons * Elektra * Ultra Vortek * Kenshi * Way of the Warrior * Austin Powers * John Cena * Donkey Kong * Marilyn Manson * Bloodstorm '' * ''Primal Rage * Dana Carvey * Wolverine * Xena * Lloyd Kaufman * The Toxic Avenger * Night Trap * All Your Base Belong To Us * Soulcalibur * Destiny's Child * ''Heroes of Wrestling'' * Samurai Shodown 2 * ''Chrono Trigger'' * Dan Ackroyd * Steve Martin * Suicide Squad * Giant Bomb * PAXAMANIA * Ryan Davis * The Giant Bombcast * Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky * David Bowie * The Thing * The Fly * Ash vs The Evil Dead * Little Shop of Horrors * John Travolta * Smooches the Knight * ''Murder-Set-Pieces'''' '' * Hannah Montana * That's So Raven * Even Stevens * Zack and Cody * My Little Pony * GI Joe * The Transformers series * East/West Bowl * Italian Spider-Man Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists? - Joe and Frank *Uma Thurman Paycheck - Bai Ling *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Literally, all Milena/Jennifer had to do was ask Joe to kill the Katana guys. Instead, she concocts a scheme that takes 25 YEARS to come to fruition AND that gets her brother killed. *Random sex scene - Just like in the first movie *Massive gunfight - Multiple *SYMBOLISM!!! - Even in a movie that is clearly trying to be bad, they ''still ''try this *Flubbed line - The police chief calls the Yakuza the "yakuzkas" *Edited at gunpoint Ending Song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 59 - Jem and the Holograms Next episode: Episode 61 - Warriors of the Wasteland Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:2015 films Category:Sequels